The Love You Didn't Know You Wanted
by kc creation
Summary: While Ed and Al are away, Ling gets a little too comfortable in their hotel room. one-sided Ling x Ed


**The Love You Didn't Know You Wanted**

The latch of the window snapped noiselessly open under Ling's skilled fingers. With a sly smile the prince slid the glass upward, shuffling gracefully through the entrance he'd made for himself and landing on the hardwood floor with little more than the quiet click of his shoes. He took a moment to marvel at the scent that had already taken over the tiny rented room, sighing deeply as it assaulted his senses.

It was the strong, metallic smell that frequented repair shops and clung to Edward's automail like a second skin. He wondered what the elder Elric would smell like without his prosthetics. Would the blonde even seem like himself anymore?

The Xingian pursed his lips, scratching the back of his head. So there was the always-lingering scent, the overturned luggage, the alchemy notes and military files, but no blonde adventurer. There was no sign of the talking suit of armor –and Ling was positive he would have seen him by now- and the hustle and bustle that was known to accompany the two was noticeably absent as well.

It seemed that his kind hosts had completely vanished.

He craned his neck to peer behind him out the window into the warm, muggy night. Xing was never so hot. He shifted uncomfortably as his silken robes clung to his sweaty skin. _This weather was not fit for a prince!_

His stomach grumbled suddenly, the noise of it causing him to jump. He'd forgotten how quiet solitude could be. When was the last time he'd really been alone? Oh yeah, _never._

So it was way too hot and he was hungry. His head swam slightly and he wondered if he was tired as well, but disregarded it as hunger.

The Elrics were on the move too much to carry any food with them, so he knew better than to scour the room for snacks, but he did, however, decide to search their things for any spare cash. If Edward was going to be so rude as to be gone when he was so hungry, he'd just have to make up for it by (unintentionally) treating the Xingese prince to dinner. It was only fair, after all.

He picked through the overturned suitcase first, assuming that if Amestrians weren't as backward as he feared, they would keep their money in their suitcases when on the move. He scowled sourly. Among the files and research papers, there was only one bar of soap, a change of clothes, two hotel-sized bottles of shampoo, and… He unzipped the small, hidden pocket that lay beneath the alchemist's things. Inside was a single white envelope, which he opened to find full of some sort of odd paper that he couldn't make sense of. He shoved it back into its place with a grimace. Well, dinner was out then.

He abandoned the luggage sullenly; making his was toward the single bed before plopping down miserably, stomach giving an irritable growl. He sighed in exasperation, running pale fingers through his sweaty bangs.

At least the bed was comfortable, he noted, bouncing slightly and trying to ignore the lingering knowledge of what exactly went on in hotel rooms. He wondered if Edward was disgusted by just how many bodily fluids had probably been transferred on the very bed he slept on. Did he hesitate before laying his head on the pillow; toss and turn in disgust at the concept of the sleazy people who had covered themselves with his blankets?

Surely not, Ling decided. Even without his boundless dedication to his younger brother, the petite alchemist was far too obsessed with his goal to waste a thought on such petty things as germs. Besides, he wasn't even sure Edward understood sex in the first place.

He knew how babies were made, Ling was sure, but would he really know what to do when the time came for him to "get it on?" –and he was absolutely positive that Ed was a virgin. No one could be as obsessed with alchemy as the blonde and still have time for relationships. (Not to mention that he'd probably go on some guilt trip about how _'Al couldn't enjoy the physical pleasures of life'_, and decide that he wouldn't let himself either until he returned the younger boy to normal.)

His eyes flicked from one end of the room to the other, taking in the shadowed heaps of books and files that loomed over everything like paper mountains.

He'd been thinking of the feisty state alchemist a lot lately. In all honestly, he'd been slightly taken by the boy's good looks upon meeting him, and that slight attraction had only grown when he'd witnessed how Edward handled himself in his fight with Lan Fan.

Being both stunningly attractive and terribly deadly seemed like a plot straight out of a romance novel, something that he had never imagined could exist in the real world, and the moment he'd laid eyes on Ed's beautiful, powerful, glistening automail arm, it was as if the hideous scars that wound about his battle-worn shoulders were completely invisible.

The small teen was such a bundle of contradictions: so unbreakable, but so fragile without his prosthetics, so stable, but so easy to shake, with words so cold that they chilled him to the bone, and eyes so alight with that passionate flame that he felt it would burn him alive.

A beautiful, righteous, selfless angel, branded with ugly scars for the horrible sin that he'd committed.

And God was he beautiful. Ling knew that no matter how many Xingese women he would bed when he became Emperor, all of their beauty combined couldn't amount to the young alchemist. What, with his honey-blonde hair and molten-gold eyes, there was no competition.

Ling shook his head to clear his thoughts, noticing with distain that his sweat-clinging pants had become rather tight around his groin. If Edward knew what the thought of him did to Ling's body, he'd be truly shocked. He didn't seem like the type who was aware of his own beauty.

The prince eyed his clothed erection in distaste. The brothers' lingering scent wasn't helping matters either, he mused, gaze traveling to the floor. The bright blue fabric of something by his feet caught his eye, and he bent forward to retrieve it, smirking lecherously as he realized just what it was.

Loose undergarments were unusual in Xing, as they made it quite difficult to fight, and were just plain silly looking, but he'd been in Amestris long enough to understand that such loose underwear were customary for men in this country.

He wondered if it was Edward's only pair. They were quite worn out, the elastic of the waist nearly stretched to shreds; tiny holes littering various parts of the cloth. A light bloodstain on the left leg caught his attention. Apparently the alchemist hadn't cared to transmute the old thing back to normal after his many fights, the way he had with the rest of his wardrobe.

He imagined the lithe teen squeezing into his snug, leather pants without the worn out underwear, going about his daily duties, everyone he passed unaware of his little secret-

He wet his lips nervously. Edward probably hadn't treated himself to new clothes in years. In fact, he'd probably dragged the faded, semi-destroyed underwear around with him since the beginning of his journey. (He was lucky he was so short. If a normal sized teenager tried that, they'd surely outgrow their clothes in mere months)

With a soft, shaky chuckle, he brought the material to his nose, breathing in the musky, metallic scent of Edward. The thought of it sent blood rushing to his cheeks. His body tingled in anticipation, strange warmth settling in the pit of his stomach. His erection ached under the weight of his sweaty clothes as he drew in another breath of the alchemist's smell. If Edward were to walk in on him just now…

The thought of the blonde watching him made his cock twitch, desperate for attention, and he grit his teeth. Not in the alchemist's room… No, Ed would kill him.

'_If I make it quick,'_ he reasoned mentally, breathing deeply as his free hand traveled to the front of his pants. _'He won't ever have to know.'_

He hissed as the suddenly cold air hit his bare penis, Edward's underwear stifling the noise. He thought of the blonde's eyes, and imagined them closed in the depths of passion. He tried to envision them clouded with lust, hooded by deliciously thick lashes as he begged for Ling to pleasure him.

Such words would be unnatural coming from Ed's virgin lips, but he didn't care. The image of the small teen writhing beneath him caused his grip to tighten, movement becoming frantic at the very thought of a submissive Edward Elric.

He could almost taste the salt of his fantasy-Ed's skin, could almost feel his mismatched hands gripping tightly to his shoulders for support. Running his thumb over the blushing, weeping head of his throbbing member, he thought of Edward's lips.

He imagined those lips, plump and flushed around his cock. That golden-haired head bobbing up and down as his tiny, pink tongue darted out to catch the precum.

His breath hitched, grip tight around Ed's underwear as he pumped himself desperately.

'_Those strong legs… Those strong legs that carry you throughout your journey… Would you open them for me..?'_

He groaned softly into the worn material, pumping faster, lubricated by sweat and precum as he tried to memorize the scent of the elusive, breathtaking creature that was the Fullmetal Alchemist.

His startled gasp echoed through the darkened room, his orgasm seeming to rip from him. All he could see was the gold of Edward's eyes, grip loosening, allowing the abused undergarment float noiselessly to the hardwood floor.

He could already feel the uncomfortable heat of the room coming back to him as he was pulled from the afterglow. He slipped himself back into his pants, wondering where to clean his hands before wiping them off on Edward's pillow guiltily. The thought of the teen's face touching his juices sent electricity through his veins, and he was absolutely positive that he'd have to sneak away from his bodyguards later to pleasure himself at the thought of it.

He almost felt sorry for poor little Ed. The teen was so painfully unaware of his affections. Surely he'd be honored if he knew that a _prince_ was pining after him.

Speaking of which, it _had_ been a rather long time, he realized. Unless he wanted to face the wrath of the grumpy blonde alchemist, he'd better get going-

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

He jumped at the sudden voice, eyes squinting in the blinding light that poured in from behind the open door. Edward's small form stood silhouetted in the threshold, dwarfed by his brother's hulking metal body.

"Brother, be nice." The younger boy chided softly, ignoring the way Ed stomped into the darkened hotel room.

The elder Elric made a face, bringing a hand to his nose in exasperation.

"What the fuck is that smell? What kind of shit did you pull in here while we were gone?" He hollered, scowling down at the seated Xingese Prince. "Actually, how the Hell did you get in here in the first place? Where are your stupid bodyguards? Can't they keep you out of trouble for five minutes-"

"Actually," Ling interjected suddenly, flushing madly in the darkness. "I was just leaving! Thanks Ed!"

He scrambled hastily to the window, barely able to squeeze through the glass before the alchemists' voices rang out behind him.

"Ling!" Al's voice echoed in his armored shell. "Be careful!"

He smiled at the words, slipping over the window ledge and drifting gracefully to the street below. The moment his feet met ground, he took off, almost missing Edward's screech of,

"Thanks for what, you stupid prince?"

He felt a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips as he took cover behind a random building. Lan Fan and Fuu were surely looking for him, but he didn't feel like returning to them just yet.

No, he'd revisit the alchemists' room later, after Edward had fallen asleep. Al liked the company, and he couldn't resist seeing the elder brother sleeping on his semen-stained pillow.

Besides, Ed was far more adorable when he was quiet.

"What's his problem?"

Ed drew out grumpily as he pulled himself from the window.

His shoulders were tense with aggravation, and Al shrugged as well as he could in his body of armor.

"He didn't take anything, did he?" The small blonde whined, taking a speedy inventory of the room's contents.

He kneeled before his luggage, digging through various papers and toiletries before pulling out a single white envelope.

He ripped it open, counting the bills it held before sighing in relief.

"He didn't take any money."

He took a moment to tidy up, wondering just what Ling had been up to.

"Do you think he would even recognize Amestrian currency?" Al questioned, sitting down in the corner with an audible _'clang'._

Ed scoffed, pulling himself to his feet.

"No, you're right. The bastard never pays for anything. I doubt he even knows what his _own country's_ money looks like."

He laughed to himself, plopping down on the bed to unbuckle his boots. Something on his pillow caught his eye, and he squinted at it in the darkness.

"Hey Al, did my pillow have this stain on it last night?"

The younger Elric eyed it for a moment.

"No, I don't think so, Brother. Maybe room service switched it?"

Edward scowled in disgust, tossing his boots to the floor and pulling the tie from his braid.

"I hate hotel rooms." He glowered, stripping down to his undershirt and boxers before climbing under the blankets.

"And now, thanks to that stupid prince, it stinks in here... What the Hell was he up to…?"

With that, he closed his eyes, resigning himself to much-needed sleep as Al sat quietly in the corner.

_Fin._

_So there actually was money in the suitcase... Ling just didn't recognize it. Aha, poor guy._

_I didn't know much about him before Brotherhood came out, because I'm honestly just not a big fan of manga. (I'm too lazy, and anime is easier.) So when his character was introduced, I was very pleasantly surprised. Ed x Ling is definitely my current OTP, but it's just so rare on this site! I had to scour Livejournal just to read some decent smut. (whine, whine, cry, cry..)_

_Anywho, I've been determined to post something for this pairing before I start my senior year, and seeing as that's on the 18__th__, I had to really push myself to finish this. Aha, I'm a lazy bum._

_Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
